


can you stay?

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Developing Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: "Promise me that you'll stay around?""Of course."
Relationships: Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	can you stay?

The last day was the hardest.

I looked forward to everyday because Gabriel stuck around.

He was short. Shorter than me. Despite trying to be strict, I knew he was smiling when I wasn't looking.

He'd done his usual. Check up on my vials, ask me how I feel, bring in food. His job, basically.

He gave me a McFlurry.

"Just thought you needed a bit of a pick-me-up. I heard you failed a few of your tests last week."

I was too busy shoving spoonfuls of the flurry in my mouth to answer him.

"I know it must be difficult. I can't imagine being forced to do good in something I have never done before... And besides, cafeteria food is bland. They don't even have chicken nuggets. How is the flurry?"

"It's...! Good," I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, "I like it."

Gabriel shoved napkins in my face, "Hey! Don't mess that up! Do you know how much your gown costs?!"

"Dunno. Don't care," I didn't want to say it before, but he seemed to be scratching his wrists a little more than usual, "itchy?"

"... Huh? Oh, um, I suppose," He tugged the sleeve of his lab coat to reach to his glove's length, "you're such a piece of work. You know that, right? Laundry isn't cheap, you know." He started writing stuff down on his clipboard. As long as he stays, talks to me, I don't care. Once I finished up he takes my cup and gets ready to say goodbye.

I tell after him before he makes it out the door.

"Remember our promise?"

His amber eyes rolled, pointing a pinky finger out to me, "I'm not going anywhere, 'Vanni. Not like I can, anyway."

"Even then?"

"I'd visit you. You're probably the only highlight of this place," His face flushes a bit, "don't take this as a sign to be smug with me! You're just... Amusing. Yeah. I'll be back in seven." With that, he left closing the door delicately. I was assigned another person for my check-up.

I didn't see him after that day.

* * *

The last days are always the lousiest.

"Netzach, are you expecting me to do your work? I already have so much on my plate, I'd rather you don't add anything more..." 

My head hurt. Yesod's yelling wasn't helping.

"Are you even listening to me? You don't have that much time left!"

"I know."

"Come on... Just this once?"

"... Can you stay?"

He tilted his head, "I have my own work to do."

"I know, but," I awkwardly held my pinky finger upward, "I dunno. I just-"

It was brief. A small gleam of joy in his eyes before he cleared his throat, "Alright. I'll stay. Just, let me get my paperwork. We can work together."

I stood by my desk as well as I could. He came back with a fat stack of his own paperwork and settled it down. His was neater stacked than mine.

"Mind if I get something for us both to eat?" I ask.

"Fine. But make it quick."

We had McFlurry that day.

* * *

Last days are always difficult.

I was curled up on the ground surrounded by papers and books. The ground was filling with water. It's hard not to here the splashing of feet walking towards me.

"Giovanni."

The light above me was blinding. Drops of water kept dropping on my face. From how little I could see, I caught the clear dark outline of his. 

He grew his hair out a little.

He isn't covered head to toe.

But the cold stare is all too familiar.

"Doesn't this suck?" I mutter, "she got what she wanted. What do you think will happen to us now? I don't think she'll shut us down forever."

He moved to sit beside me, "... I don't know. It's one piece of information I would love to keep. This is our fate now. We live. We die. We live again. There'll be no end for us."

"Where's your sword?"

"Left it behind. I won't need it for a while."

My bun must've been messed beyond what I can imagine.

"I haven't broke our promise up to this point," Yesod carefully laid down beside me on one side, his entire left side was getting soaked, "... 'Vanni."

"Gabe..."

.....

"Stupid question. What did you wish for before you came to the Corporation?"

"What a question. It's not stupid. I suppose... I've wanted a big garden."

"Seriously?"

He scoffed, "Don't laugh. I thought maybe a nice garden. With all kinds of flowers. A pretty fountain maybe. Maybe a tiny pond for critters. If only. But it's obviously too much to wish for. I hadn't seen a harmless flower in so long."

"Wow. I kinda wished for more McFlurry."

He let out a small chuckle. 

I wish he'd laugh more often.

"Maybe... If we ever get out of here. We can have all the McFlurry we could imagine." 

"And a flower garden." I whispered.

"We c-can eat them while admiring our beautiful garden-n."

I can hear him struggle a bit to keep a steady voice. I can feel myself slipping away, like a slow drift to sleep.

"I'd love that."


End file.
